new chance Os caminhos do coraçao
by buh-chan
Summary: E se fosse dificil seguir seu coração ao invés da razao? Você daria uma segunda chance para alguém que você ama? cap 7 e 8 on... Dois de uma vez, para igualar aos outros sites.... Comentem muitoo! Por favor!
1. chegada a Forks

Bella's pov's

Resolvi ir passar um tempo com meu pai o minha mãe Renée não é uma coisa que eu gostaria de fazer,mais meu pai anda muito só.Há anos que não o está com 63 anos e ainda é o chefe de policia de é uma cidadezinha de Washington com 3120 pessoas,e chove a maioria do tempo.Só pode ser brincadeira,eu Isabella Marie Swan que adoro o calor,o sol,ir morar numa cidadezinha chuvosa.O que não faço pelo meu pai.

Chegando a Seattle meu pai estava me esperando,fomos na sua velha viatura da policia ate sua casa.O caminho foi silencioso.

Logo que chegamos em casa meu pai começou a falar

-Bells filha ,não precisa de se preocupar com o seu velho aqui não,eu sei me cuidar.Não quero ser um peso pra você -Charlie disse aflito.

-Pai ,eu estou aqui porque eu quero!Fazendo o favor de parar com essa babaquice ok?Vou subir pro meu quarto.

Meu quarto continuava a mesma coisa. Os mesmos móveis,a pintura na parede era igual,e o mais engraçado é que eu gostava fazia eu me lembrar de quando eu era pequena,dos amigos que fiz em Forks a Alice,o Jasper,o Emmet,a Rosálie e o Edward.

Aquelas foram boas épocas da minha vida. Eu passava as férias aqui todo ano.3 meses na casa do meu pai, ele tem vizinhos, os Cullen que são exatamente esses meus amigos,estou morrendo de saudades deles.

-Paaaaaaiiiiii-gritei já descendo a escada.

-oi bella que foi que foi?-perguntou Charlie assustado

-Os Cullen ainda moram aqui do lado?

-Moram sim Bells,que susto menina,quer me matar do coração?-Nessa hora Charlie respirou fundo, pra desacelerar o coração

-Desculpe pai,bom eu vou na casa deles então, quero ver se consigo falar com a lice- disse já saindo de casa.

A casa dos Cullen é ao lado da nossa. Chegando lá eu toquei a campainha. E meuu deusss do céu!! Que homem maravilhoso é esse?? Cabelos castanhos acobreados,olhos dourados,corpo de deus grego,ai meu santo,vou hiperventilar só de olhar! Esse cara não deve sair na rua não!! Capaz de matar alguém do coração,e eu tenho a leve impressão de que esse alguem serei eu!

-ooo..ooii a Alice esta?-perguntei já varia eu corei! Ai que mico!

-esta sim,entre que eu vou chama-lá- o cara tudo de bom respondeu,xiii já to gostando da minha estadia aqui,oooo coisa boa

-ALIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEE-ele gritouu

Logo uma anã saltitante pulante brilhante apareceu na escada.

-oiiiiiii??? Que foii?-ela perguntou ainda sem me ver,eu dei alguns passou pra frente

-liceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!-eu gritei e corri pra perto dela

Ela quando me viu saiu correndo também,com um sorrisão pra perto de mim

-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellaaaaaaaa!!! Que saudadeeee-ela pulou em mim e as duas antas caíram no chão rindo que nem umas bobas

-tambem tava com saudades lice,meninaaa você esta linda,so num posso falar que cresceu porque seria muitaaaaaa mentira!!-nessa hora apareceu o emmet e o jasper na sala,eu olhei e vi que o gostosoo tesudoo do garoto que me atendeu estava com os olhos meio arregalados olhando pra mim e pra me diz que eu o conheço de algum lugar.

-não acredito!! Bella é você mesmo?-perguntou o jasper.

-obviu que é Jasper,continua a mesma retardada de sempre!Que cena cômica,tinha que tirar uma foto,mais não! Solta ela lice,que eu quero falar com essa piolha!- Disse o Emmet já tirando a Alice de cima de mim, ele me levantou e me abraçou forte.

Só que tem um detalhe, o Emmet é um monstro de forte! E eu sou muitoo esmirradinha,ou seja?? Tava quase morrendo sufocada!!

-Emm?? Preciso de ar!- falei com dificuldade, todo mundo riu e o emm me soltou.

O Jasper logo veio falar comigo.

-Quase não te reconheci Bells!! Você está linda, cresceu muito, deixou de ser a baixota da casa!- disse ele rindo.

-Poxa,tinha de deixar o posto pra anã de plantão ne?kkkkkk-risada geral, só a Alice ficou de cara emburrada- onnn se sabe que eu te amo ne lice?-eu disse apertando as buchechas dela

-Será que agora dá pra eu cumprimentar a bella ou ta difícil?-disse o cara gostoso!

-Bells?? Você lembra do Edward?-quando a lice perguntou que eu me toquei. COMO ASSIM AQUELE DEUS GREGO É O MEU EX-MELHOR AMIGO? Óoo deuss porque o senhor é tão cruel comigo!! Logoo elee???

Aquele Deus grego veio em minha direção.

-Quanto tempo carinho!- ele disse já me abraçando, juro que senti um arrepio, minhas pernas tremeram como a muito não tremiam, como ele consegue ter esse efeito sobre mim até hoje?

-Quanto tempo Ed! Que saudade!!- e o pior é que eu realmente estava, mais não a saudade de amigos, era outro tipo de saudades, a 4 anos que eu sou louca por ele, achei que era paixão mais não era não, era amor mesmo, por isso nunca mais vim pra Forks, queria esquecer ele, desde os 14 anos não venho, agora com 18 percebo que esse tempo todo não adiantou de nada, meu coração continua querendo sair do meu corpo, aiai, e ele também num ajuda!! Olha esse homem,c hega a ser sacanagem comigo! Meu coração e fraco viu!!

Ele me abraçou forte, e cheirou meu cabelo, meu deus do céu, um homem desse abraçado a voce, cheirando seu cabelo, e dizendo que sentiu tua falta no seu ouvido, é ou não é pra desmaiar? Eu me aconcheguei mais a ele, apertando mais o abraço, como eu senti falta disso, ele era meu porto seguro quando eu vinha pra cá, ele que me ajudava pra que aquela anã não me seqüestrasse pra me fazer de o abraço bem devagar, e nos olhamos nos olhos, seus olhos brilhavam, eu nunca me cansaria de olhar para eles, nunca.

-Acabando com o momento saudades!! Amiga dorme aqui em casa hoje, a Rose vai chegar de madrugada com o Carlisle e a Esme eles foram buscar ela no aeroporto! A gente aproveita e faz uma festinha do pijama, que tal?- pediu ela com os olinhos brilhando

-Sabe que ia ser uma boa idéia? Ta bom lice eu durmo sim! Mais já avisando! Eu sou uma pessoa não uma Barbie em treinamento ok?- disse já cortando o barato dela

-Otimo!! Vou preparar as coisas, vá pra casa e volte daqui a pouco, adoroooooo uiahuiahuia- e saiu pulando, eu olhei para os meninos com uma cara de medo

-Isso significa que ela vai aprontar não e?

Todos eles responderam juntos: - com toda a certeza

-Agora com o que, ou melhor, com quem eu não sei- disse o jasper

Fui pra casa arrumar minhas coisas e tomar um banho.

É pelo que eu to vendo essa noite promete!

Só não sei se isso é bom ou ruim!

___________________________________________________fim do cap____________________________________________________________________________

GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...fic nova...

espero q vcs gostem...comentemmmm muitooooooooooooooooooooo plissss!!!

se nao tiver coment nao tem cap novoo!!! bejussssssss

by:buh-chan


	2. Festa do pijama

Arrumei minhas coisas e fui pra casa dos Cullen,como sempre a Alice já tinha falado com o Charlie que eu iria dormir na casa dela,e ele deixou lógico.O Charlie sempre deixa quando o assunto é a Alice.

Chegando na casa da lice ela já estava na porta me esperando com as mãos na cintura

-puxa bella! Você demorou muito!!-mau acabou de falar já saiu me puxando para seu quarto

-deixa as coisas aqui,põe seu pijama e vamos pra salaaaa!!! Ebaaa...festinha!!-ela saiu pulando de felicidade

Eu hein essa garota é estranha,como se eu fosse normal,mais ta beleza,sou mais normal que ela !! ;p

Fui trocar de roupa no banheiro da suíte um baby doll da victoria's secret que ela mesmo me deu,se eu não botasse ela me ate discretinho,um mini short,com tipo uma batinha por cima.A batinha era branca com coraçõezinhos e na parte do peito era tipo um sutien normal.E o shortinho tinha o mesmo desenho da minhas pantufas e ursinho(aaaaadorooo elas) e desci.

Quando cheguei na sala vi que a lice o emm e o jasper já estavam lá,todos devidamente vestidos.

-uaaaau!! Ta linda piolha! Isso tudo é pra que hein?ou melhor pra quemm??-falou o Emmet malicioso,eu corei até o último fio de cabelo que eu tinha

-aaa cala a boca emm,se eu não usasse a lice me matava,ela que me deu!-disse jogando uma almofada nele

-poxaa começaram as brincadeiras sem mim?-perguntou o Edward entrando na sala,quando ele me viu ele estancou no lugar e eu fiz o nossa ele estava maravilhoso,ele usava uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camisa preta que ficava meio grudada por conta dos músculos tive de fazer força pra não que ele ficou me analizando também.O que será que ele deve estar pensando hein?Será que eu estou feia nessa roupa?Aff desde quando eu me preocupo com isso?

-Não começamos nada ainda Ed! Vem pra cá!-disse a lice puxando ele pra perto de nós 4.

Nos sentamos envolta duma mesinha de centro que tinha na sala

-e ai galera? O que vocês preferem? Verdade ou conseqüência ou eu já?-disse ela com os olinhos brilhando.

-eu prefiro verdade ou conseqüência!-disse jasper

-eu prefiro eu já!-disse o emmet

Eu e Edward falamos juntos: -nenhum dos 2!

-porque gente? Deixem de ser chatos...vamos começar com verdade ou conseqüência,depois se a gente quiser nós jogamos eu já!-disse a Alice como se fosse a solução.

-não to gostando disso lice,da ultima vez eu tive de me vestir de pantera cor de rosa!-disse o Edward

-e eu!! Eu tive de dançar na boquinha da garrafa!-eu falei indignada

-beleza a gente jura que não vai pegar tão pesado com vocês dessa vez ok?-disse o Emmet

-não fiquei muito convencida disso não,mais eu sei que vocês vão me obrigar a jogar então vamos começar com isso logo!-disse me sentando e puxando o Edward pra se sentar ao meu lado,ele ainda estava relutante,então eu falei baixinho perto do ouvido dele:

-calma Ed,a gente começa depois inventa uma desculpa pra parar!-ele sorriu e fez um sim com a cabeça

-vamos começar,a ponta que tem o gargalo a pessoa pergunta ok?-disse Alice

E começou o jogo

AliceXEmmet

Verdade ou conseqüência emm?-perguntou Alice sorrindo matreira

Conseqüência obvio!-disse ele relaxado

-Então eu quero que você se vista de Carmem Miranda e dance em volta da casa!-foi só a lice falar que todo mundo caiu na gargalhada.

-putz...vai ter volta viu projeto de gente!-ele se levantou e foi ate o quarto,quando voltou já vestido eu choravaaa de tanto rir.

O Emmet cumpriu a conseqüência trocou de roupa e nós continuamos a brincadeira.

EmemetX Jasper

-E ai jazz vai querer o que?-perguntou Emmet malicioso

-verdade,não sou louco de pedir conseqüência

-Então ta,é verdade que você e a lice já transaram no piano do Edward?-foi acabar de falar q o Emmet gargalhou

Edward fechou a cara,esperando a resposta,Alice foi ficando fez um sim com a cabeça sem olhar pra ninguém.

-PORRA JASPER,ALICE! Eu quero um piano novo amanha! E se algum de vocês encostarem nele eu juro que mato!!!!!-disse o Edward fulo da vida.

-Pode deixar eu compro eu compro-disse a Alice mais do que vermelha

-Vamos continuar galera-eu falei pra apaziguar,olhei pro Edward e balbuciei um calma

AliceXEdward

-Verdade ou conseqüência Ed?-perguntou Alice já animada de novo

-Consequência estou com medo das perguntar normais-ele disse emburrado

-humm...ok...essa vai ser simples,dê um beijo daqueles de cinema na bella,aaaaaaaaaaaaa e com direito a língua,a mão,a tudo ok?-disse ela rindo muito,eu quase morrii do coração.

Realiza galera,euzita iria beijar o cara mais gato que eu já vi na minha vida.E eu realmente acho que eu vou acabar desmaiando,ai meu deus

-ok...-o Edward falou e olhou pra mim,ele foi se inclinando pra cima de mim e eu fui pra frente tambem,nossos olhares conectados,ele pousou uma mão no meu pescoço me puxando para mais perto dele,juro que não me lembro de nada do que acontecia ao meu redor,só de nós dois,como pode uma pessoa ter esse efeito sobre a outra?Eu não sei e nesse momento nem quero saber.

Quando seus lábios roçaram os meus nós fechamos os olhos,de início foi só um roçar de lábios mais depois ele me puxou para mais perto dele e me abraçou forte e aprofundou o beijo,sua língua pedia passagem na minha boca,e eu dei permissão rapidamente,nossas línguas dançavam.

-Cadê a mãozinha hein? Cadê?-o Emmet falou e pegou a mão do Edward e botou na minha disso eles saíram da sala e nos deixaram ali sozinhos.

Nisso o Edward aproveitou a deixa e me puxou para o colo dele,tudo sem parar de me beijar.

Minhas mãos percorriam suas costas e seu passava as mãos nas minhas costas e na minha coxa,quando eu percebi que as coisas estavam esquentando de mais eu parei o beijo.

-Acho melhor a gente parar por aqui-disse e fui me separando dele

-Me desculpe bella,eu ultrapassei alguns limites,desculpe-ele fica lindo vermelinho genteee aiuahiuahaui

-Ta tudo bem Ed eu vou pro quarto da lice ok?-disse já saindo,porém eu senti algo segurando meu pulso,olhei para trás e vi que o que havia me segurado ou melhor quem,era o me puxou e selou nossos lábios por alguns segundos

-Boa noite carinho-disse com aquele sorriso torto que eu amo

-Boa noite Ed-sai quase correndo de lá,morrendo de vergonha

Quando cheguei ao quarto da lice ela estava vendo TV.

-Me contaaaaaaaaaa....gostou?Onde a mão dele foi parar?-perguntou toda animadinha aquela anã projeto de gente

-Ai lice,gostei gostei,e a mão dele num foi parar em lugar nenhum não,ficou na minha perna não subiu não!-Falei muito envergonhada

-Que pena,bom,vamos dormir que eu to com sono Bells

-Ok,é melhor mesmo...vamo mimiii!!-falei e me joguei na cama.

Eu e Alice sempre dormíamos na cama dela,gigantescaaaa,da umas 50 alice's ali!.Fomos dormir,no meio da noite eu acordei,com sede e fui tomar água na lá eu nem liguei a luz não,já conhecia aquela casa muito bem,fui até a geladeira abri e peguei a jarra d'agua,em seguida fui me sentar na bancada da cozinha,como quando eu fazia quando criança.

Logo que eu sentei senti algo estranho ao meu lado,olhei pra ver o que era

-PORRRRAAAAAAA EDWARD! Quer me matar do coração??-gritei com a mão no peito,enquanto o idiota ficava me olhando e rindo ainda por cima!Ele ligou a luz da cozinha,e veio se sentar comigo de novo.

-Desculpe-me bella,eu simplesmente quis ver o que você iria fazer,ahiuahiuhauih,e tenho de citar que foi muito engraçado!-disse ele prendendo o riso

-Não se atreva a rir Edward Anthoni Masen Cullen!-eu falei muito brava

-Xiiiiii falou meu nome inteiro é melhor eu ficar quietim-falou ele saindo de lá já.

-Onde você vai?-perguntei o seguindo

-Vou para o meu quarto,porque bella?Algum problema?-Edward parou para poder esperar minha resposta

-Não,bom pode ir,eu vou ficar aqui,esperar o sono voltar-disse me virando indo em direção a sala de estar

-Bom,eu te faço companhia bella,pode ser?-perguntou ele vindo para perto de mim

-Não quero te atrapalhar Ed,se não for incomodo eu aceito de bom grado,não gosto de ficar sozinha,mais se você estiver com sono pode ir dormir,não tem problema juro-disse me explicando de mais,estava nervosa pelo fato de ficar sozinha com ele em plena madrugada

-Não é incomodo nenhum bella eu faço questã assistir TV quando ficarmos com sono vamos dormir-ele disse já me direcionando pra sala de estar.

Admito que me senti muito bem estando com até altas horas,sem nunca tocar no assunto do beijo.

Acabamos dormindo no sofá um do lado do outro,o sofá era daquele que da pra deitar.Não percebi como dormi,desmaiei no sofá só acordando no dia seguinte

-cahammm!!-pigarreou uma segurança de festa infantil,a anã.

Acordei meio atordoada,vendo onde eu DEUS DO CEU,eu estava abraçada a EDWARD GOSTOSO CULLEN,ele olhou pra mim com uma cara de sono,quando percebeu a posição em que nos encontrávamos ele travou,olhamos pra frente e estavam,Rosálie,Emmet,Carlisle,Esme,Jasper e a Alice.

Olhei pra baixo de novo,pra ver se não era sonho,eu estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito do Ed,nossas pernas entrelaçadas enquanto ele me abraçava também,ou seja,constrangedor de mais!!

-Uaiiiii,não sabia que a brincadeira tinha virado realidade,genteee tinha o quarto do Ed porque aqui?-falou o grandalhão do emm,eu juro que se ele não fosse tão gigante eu batia nele.

-Ainnnn que vergonhaaa-disse escondendo meu rosto na curvatura do pescoço do me abraçou e riu.

-Calma carinho-falou baixinho pra só eu escutar,ele nos levantou,eu fiquei sentada com a cabeça baixa,mais vermelha que o rótulo da coca-cola.

-Gente,eu e a bella ficamos sem sono de madrugada,sem querer nos encontramos na cozinha,e viemos assistir TV,acabamos dormindo,não abraçados lógico,mais nos mechemos durante a noite,por isso a posição.-explicou-se o Edward por mim,e eu não conseguia falar nada,estava até com vontade de chorar de tanta vergonha.

-Tudo bem então meninos,eu sei que vocês tem juízo.-disse Carlisle olhando para nos dois-E bella não precisa ficar assim,acalme-se pequena

-É que isso nunca me aconteceu,mesmo sendo sem querer é constrangedor,me perdoem,acho melhor eu ir-disse saindo correndo em direção ao quarto da lice.

Chegando lá fui arrumando minhas coisas para ir embora,quando escuto alguém batendo a porta.

DESSSSSSSCULLLPAAAA....

Eu me confundi no fanfiction na hora de postar...

I'm sorry girls!!

Ta ai o cap direitinho... Desculpa de novoooooo

Bejuss

By: bruninhaa cullen


	3. manhã atribulada e noite inesperada

Eu fingi que não havia escutado,e continuei a arrumar minha coisas,porem nesse momento alguém me virou,nem deu tempo de pensar,e o Edward já estava me beijando.

Foi mais selvagem dessa vez,ele me virou pra ele,e já me puxou para um beijo,e que beijo meu santo deus,senti sua língua passando por meus lábios,pedindo passagem para entrar em minha boca,cedi rapidamente,o beijo era cheio de calor,de vontade,e de amor eu parando o beijo aos poucos,ele se distanciou pouco de mim,deixando nossas testas coladas.

-Dá pra você fazer o favor de parar com essa besteira de vergonha,eles sabem que nós não fizemos nada carinho,nada além de dormir.-ele disse olhando em meus olhos.

-Mas mesmo assim,ai meu deus,você viu a cara da Esme?-Falei já envergonhada de novo-Mais deixa pra lá,eu tenho de ir embora mesmo.

-Não se atreva a ir embora sem falar comigo Swan!-disse Alice correndo,sendo que eu já estava no jardim da casa dela,com Edward.

-Uaiiiii,eu disse que ia embora chaveirinho!!-disse sorrindo pra ela

-Hoje de noite nos vamos até a boate dreams ok?Vem aqui pra casa,você dorme aqui de novo,vemm-disse com carinha de cachorrim pidão

-Alice,posso até ir,mais não garanto nada de que eu vá dormir na sua casa ok?

-Tudo bem bellinhaa,mais eu te arrumo!! Nem adianta dizer que não!-disse a baixota já voltando pra dentro de casa

-Xiii virei Barbie de novo,ainnn aquele filhote de pintor de rodapé me paga! Quero só ver o que ela vai aprontar,bom vou indo,até de noite-disse dando um beijo no rosto do Ed,fui saindo de lá bem rápido,antes que ele me segurasse de novo.

Cheguei em casa,subi e joguei minha bolsa no chã deitei na cama e me pus a pensar.

"O que estava acontecendo comigo?Porque eu me sentia tão distraída perto dele,porque ele mexe tanto comigo?Achei que eu havia esquecido aquela paixonite louca de criança mais não.É só ele se aproximar que eu me arrepio,fico ele está perto de mim eu esqueço de tudo e todos só me lembro dele,do seu sorriso torto perfeito,seus dentes brancos,rosto perfeito,olhos não quero amar ele,é errado,ele pode ter qualquer uma,até parece que ele iria me querer.É melhor deixar os dados rolarem sem me preocupar,vou deixar rolar,parar de pensar,porque é tão difícil seguir meu coração?Porque eu tenho de pensar tanto?"

Fiquei deitada durante um tempo,viajando em minhas lembranças com os Cullen,boas lembranç vi já eram 20:00 horas.

-Ai meu deus,a Alice vai me estrangular!-corri pro banheiro pra tomar um 20 minutos eu já estava trocada,indo para a casa dos Cullen,já que aquela filhote de Barbie com chuck queria me só ver no que isso vai dar.

Toquei a campainha adivinha quem atendeu?O Emmet,ai meu deus,só agora lembrei de hoje cedo.

-Eiii travesseiro de irmãos!Tudo bem?-disse me abraçando,puta merda,travesseiro de irmãos doeu no meu coração.

-Tô bem Emm,fazendo o favor de me por no chão,que eu já to sem ar.-disse me desvencilhando dele.

-A lice ta te esperando no quarto dela.-Eu fiz um sim com a cabeça e subi correndo pro quarto sem bater,terrível erro!Ela estava lá com o Edward,e ele estava só com a calça deus do céu,quase tive um infarto com aquela visão.

-A senhorita está muito atrasado Dona Isabella Marie Swan!-disse ela com uma cara de dar muito medo.

-Desculpa lice,eu acadei adormecendo,quando acordei vi que estava tarde,fui tomar um banho e vim correndo-me expliquei com uma cara de "por favor não me mate".

-Ok Bells por hoje você está vasa daqui agora que eu tenho que te deixar maravilhosa amiga!-logo a Alice já estava empurrando o Edward pra fora do quarto,ele olhou suplicante pra mim,eu simplesmente dei de ombros,ele riu com esse meu ato e saiu.

-Não reclame nem da roupa nem do salto,não tem discussão,você vai do jeito que eu quiser hoje viu!?

Ela me levou pro closet dela,tirou de lá um corpete azul escuro tomara que caia,que tinha uma espécie de flor-de-lis desenhada em branco na parte da barriga no lado esquerdo,nada extravagante o corpete,uma calça skinny preta e um sapato estilo bonequinha do Jimmy Choo.Só tinha um detalhe,aquele salto devia ser de 15 cm,eu já sou desastrada sem salto,imagine com ele,eu vou morrer!

Eu realmente havia ficado bonita na roupa,no meu cabelo ela fez um rabo de cavalo alto e me botou com uma franjinha.A maquiagem era um pouco forte,delineador na pálpebra e lápis preto em baixo,destacando meus olhos,e eu estava com uma mistura de sombra preta e uma argola de stras,uma anel e uma pulseira de prata e eu estava pronto.

A Alice foi com um vestido preto estilo uma maquiagem mais leve,apenas um lápis o rímel e um sandália Prada preta,e um brinco de perolas.

Chegando lá embaixo,já estavam todos prontos,o Jasper e o Emmet estavam parecidos,calça jeans azul escuro,tênis da adidas e camisa da okley.A Rosálie estava com um vestido vermelho balone,que era preto nos seis e soltinho no resto do corpo,ia ate a metade das coxas sandália prata Prada também,uma maquiagem forte,assim como a minha e brincos de rubi.

Já o Edward estava ça jeans preta,camisa social preta,e tênis da cabelos pareciam estar penteados de forma que o efeito fosse o contrá pele parecia estar ainda mais alva com aquela roupa,ele estava igual a um Apólo.

-Uauuuuuuuuu garotas,vocês estão lindas,todas as três,vai agarrar quem lá hein bella?Desse jeito você pega quem você quiser!-disse o Emmet já fazendo piadinha.

-Deixa de ser chato Em,vamos logo né?-as vezes essa baixinha me salva,não é de todo o mau,tenho que agradecer depois.

-Vamos eu,Jasper,Emmet e Rosálie no jipe,vocês dois vão no volvo ok?-disse a Alice já indo pro jipe e empurrando todo mundo.

Eu tinha dito agradecer?Retiro o que eu disse!Eu vou é matar aquele filhotinho de pantera cor-de-rosa,aaa se vou!

O Edward abriu a porta do carona para eu entrar,eu entrei já morta de vergonha,e olhando para baixo,logo ele estava a meu lado no banco.

-Você está maravilhosa bella-eu tinha olhado para ele quando ele começou a falar,grande erro,ficamos nos olhando por um tempo,eu vi um brilho estranho em seus olhos mais não consegui distinguir o que era,talvez desejo?Não sei,acho difícil.

Fomos para uma boate em Port Angeles a dreams,muito bonita,estava na entrada e o Emmet deu nossos nomes,passamos na frente de todos pois éramos Vips.

Chegando lá dentro fomos em direção a uns sofazinhos.

-E então?Vamos fazer o que?Beber?Dançar?O que?Agora vocês escolhem eu deixo!-Alice tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Nesse momento começou a toca Fighter-Cristina era a nossa música.

-NOSSA MÚSICA!-gritamos as 3 juntas,indo em direção a pista de dança.

Os meninos pararam sem entender nada,mais ao perceber que nós iríamos dançar foram logo para perto de nós.

After all you put me through

You'd think I despise you

But in the end, I wanna thank you

'Cause you make me that much stronger

(Depois de tudo que você me fez passar

Você imaginou que eu o menosprezaria

Mas no fim, eu quero lhe agradecer

Porque você me fez muito mais forte)

Nessa hora eu e as meninas apenas mexemos os lábios acompanhando a mú em seguida olhamos para a frente e começamos a cantar e fazer nossos passinhos,a muito tempo ensaiados.

When I, thought I knew you

Thinking that you were true

I guess I, I couldn't trust

Called your bluff, time is up

'Cause I've had enough

You were, there by my side

Always down for the ride

But your, joy ride just came down in flames

'Cause your greed sold me out of shame

(Bem, eu achei que conhecia você

Pensando que você é verdadeiro

Eu acho que eu, eu não podia confiar

Acabou o tempo para suas baboseiras

Pois eu já tive o bastante

Você estava ao meu lado

Sempre pronto para o que viesse

Mas a sua jornada da felicidade pegou fogo

Pois sua ganância me vendeu na vergonha, mmhmm)

Cada uma de nós fazia movimentos diferentes,a Rose,rebolava,a Lice fazia caras e bocas remexendo seu corpo,eu rebolava,cantava,e mantinha o olhar fico no Edward que estava de boca aberta olhando para nós 3.

After all of the stealing and cheating

You probably think that I hold resentment for you

But, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do

I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

(Depois de todos os roubos e trapaças

Você deve achar que eu guardo ressentimentos de você

Mas, oh não, você está enganado

Pois se não fosse por tudo que você tentou fazer

Eu não saberia o quanto sou capaz de agüentar

E por isso quero dizer obrigada)

Nessa hora,a hora do refrão,as três se juntaram,cantando a música,olhando cada um para seu acompanhante na noite,com sorrisos sedutores,os olinhos dos garotos brilhavam de excitação.

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

(Pois isto me faz muito mais forte

Me faz trabalhar mais arduamente

Me faz muito mais sábia

Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora

Me fez aprender mais rápido

Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa

Me faz muito mais esperta

Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora)

Logo depois do refrão,os meninos percebendo a rodinha que havia se formado em volta das garotas forma pra mais perto delas.

Never saw it coming

All of your backstabbing

Just so you could cash in

On a good thing before I realized your game

I heard you're going round

Playing the victim now

But don't even begin

Feeling I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave

(Nunca vi chegando

As suas punhaladas nas minhas costas

Para que você pudesse lucrar

Em uma coisa boa antes que eu percebesse seu jogo

Eu ouvi que você anda por aí

Fazendo o papel de vítima agora

Mas eu nem começo

A achar que eu sou a culpada

Pois você cavou sua própria cova)

Jasper puxou Alice para junto dele e a beijou de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto eles se beijando,Emmet beijou Rosálie do jeito deles,mãos rolaram digamos assim,Edward veio pra perto de mim e juntou nosso corpos a fim de dançar comigo.

After all of the fights and the lies

Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore

No more, oh no, it's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now

And never back down

So I wanna say thank you

(Depois de todas as brigas e mentiras

Pois você quer me aterrorizar mas isso não vai funcionar mais

Não mais, oh não, isso acabou

Pois se não fosse por toda a sua tortura

Eu não saberia como ser deste jeito agora

E nunca dar pra trás

Então eu quero dizer obrigada)

Ele foi rebolando com seu corpo pressionado ao meu,e eu não ficava atrás,rebolava também fazendo nossos corpos ficarem cada vez mais pró tentou me beijar uma vez e eu não deixei.

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

It makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

(Pois isto me faz muito mais forte

Me faz trabalhar mais arduamente

Me faz muito mais sábia

Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora

Me fez aprender mais rápido

Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa

Me faz muito mais esperta

Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora)

Tentou a segunda e eu não deixei,até que ele se encheu e segurou minha cabeça com uma das mãos e me beijou,foi um beijo urgente,cheio de volúpia,necessidade.

How could this man I thought I knew

Turn out to be unjust, so cruel

Could only see the good in you

Pretended not to see the truth

You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself

Through living in denial

But in the end you'll see

You won't stop me

I am a fighter and I

I ain't goin' stop

There is no turning back

I've had enough

(Como pôde este homem que eu achava que conhecia

Se revelar tão injusto e cruel

Só podia ver as coisas boas em você

Fingir que não via a verdade

Você tentou esconder suas mentiras, se disfarçar

Vivendo através da negação

Mas no fim você verá

Não pode me deter)

Dançamos e nos beijamos ao mesmo tempo,quando o beijo cabou ficamos dançando de testas coladas,sorrindo maliciosamente um pro outro.

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

(Pois isto me faz muito mais forte

Me faz trabalhar mais arduamente

Me faz muito mais sábia

Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora

Me fez aprender mais rápido

Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa

Me faz muito mais esperta

Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora)

Ele puxou uma de minhas pernas pra cima,de modo com que eu ficasse apoiada nele,e continuou dançando,olhando nos meus olhos.

Thought I would forget

But I remember

So I remember

I'll remember

(Pensando bem eu esqueceria

Mas eu me lembro

Eu me lembro

Eu me lembro, eu me lembro

Pensando bem eu esqueceria

Mas eu me lembro

Eu me lembro

Eu me lembro, eu me lembro)

Me beijou de novo,com a mesma urgência de antes,ouvi ele soltar um leve gemido,e me apertar mais contra ele quando passei a mão pelas suas costas por debaixo da camisa.

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

(Pois isto me faz muito mais forte

Me faz trabalhar mais arduamente

Me faz muito mais sábia

Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora

Me fez aprender mais rápido

Fez minha pele um pouco mais espessa

Me faz muito mais esperta

Então obrigada por fazer de mim uma lutadora)

Logo que escutei a música acabar interrompi o beijo,olhei pra ele e fui em direção ao bar,Lá estavam a lice e a rose.

-Meu deus do céu,o que foi aquilo na pista?-eu disse olhando pra lice

-Nem eu sei Bell,iuahuiahuia,admito que gostei,ele tem uma pegada amigaaa!!-disse ela rindo e eu e rose a acompanhamos

-Vai vamos tomar uma bebida.-disse a rose já falando com o barman,pedindo 3 pina as bebidas e as pagamos.

Fomos em direção aos sofazinhos de antes e lá estavam os se sentou no colo de Emmet,Alice se sentou ao lado do Jasper e eu em sentei ao seu lado,porem ao lado do Edward também.

-Vocês precisavam de fazer aquilo?Precisavam?Tivemos de tomar providencias,aquele monte de homem querendo arrancar a roupa de vocês com os olhos,onde já se viu?-disse o jazz furioso,ta bom agora me assustei,o jazz nervoso?Essa e muito nova pra mim.

-Ué,nós podemos muito bem danças se quisermos ok?Aiai,era só uma dança entre 3 amigas.Não é garotas?-perguntou Alice inocentemente

-Claro-respondemos eu e rose em coro.

-Bom garotas,eu estou muito cansada,quero ir pra casa dormir-eu disse bocejando

-Eu te levo carinho,também não quero mais ficar aqui não,cansei-disse Edward pegando as chaves do carro no bolso.

-Vocês podem até ir,mais é pra MINHA casa ouviu?Você dorme lá hoje bella,se não seu pai te mata,por conta do horário.

Olhei no relógio e vi que eram 5:10 da manhã,realmente a baixinha estava certa,tinha de ir pra casa do Cullen.

-Ok,lice,mais eu quero dormir!!Quando você chegar eu vou estar ma apossando da cama ok?-eu falei sorrindo imaginando aquelaaa cama só pra mim.

Ela me puxou pra longe de todos

-Bella,tem como você dormir no quarto do Edward?É que eu queria dormir com o Jasper hoje,e como os dois dividem o quarto você já viu né?-ela falou com carinho de cachorro pidão.

-AFF eu e ele juntos no mesmo quarto lice?Você quer morrer?Tá beleza mais é só hoje viu!Agora deixa eu ir-Disse puxando o Edward e dando thau pra eles.

Chegamos no carro ele abriu a porta pra eu entrar,e em segundos já estava ao meu lado.

Quero só ver como será essa noite,aaaa essa noite promete!

Genteeeee!!! Perdão a demora pra postar...eu troquei de computer pq o meu tinha queimado o seja...a fic havia sido apagada...tive de refazer os caps que eu tinha...perdaooo!!

Mais ta ai agora...espero q vcs gostem...9 paginas de word!!

Quero muitooosss comentários ta gente!!

Brigadaaaa por tudoo Gabi-b, Elise Garcia, Bee stream, Juru, Camilinha Assumpção, Isa.C., Luana Cullen...por favor!! Continuem lendo... e bejussssssss

Só vou postar mais se tiver 15 coments ok?

Fui muito boazinha no 1º ...quero muitos coments agora...

Obrigada de novooo

By:Bruninhaa Cullen

p.s.O próximo cap promeeeeetee!!


	4. A grande noite

Fomos o caminho todo em silêncio. Chegamos rapidamente na casa deles, o Ed dirigia como um louco.

Subimos as escadas e eu nem sabia como falar pra ele que a lice me mandou dormir em seu quarto.

-Ed, é... Aquela pixel filha da mãe, memandoudormircomvocênoseuquarto!- disse tudo de uma vez.

-O que??? Não entendi bulhufas bella - ele disse com cara de incompreensão.

-A Alice me mandou dormir contigo no seu quarto, porque ela quer dormir com o Jasper - disse olhando pra baixo.

-A sim, tranquilo, só que a lice esqueceu de te falar, que o Jasper quebrou a linda caminha dele, com o propósito de dormir com a lice no quarto dela, ou seja, só minha cama está no meu quarto - ele disse se explicando.

Entramos no quarto, tinha apenas uma cama de casal, menor um pouco do que a da anã de jardim, meu deus do céu, eu vou ter de dividir a cama com ele? Fudeu!!!

-Bom, eu durmo no chão não tem problema!- eu disse olhando pro quarto

-De jeito nenhum carinho, nós dois podemos dividir a cama numa boa, ela é grande. -ele disse me olhando, eu tremi só com aquele olhar, isso não vai prestar!

-Bom, se não for incomodo eu aceito. Vou me trocar ok?-disse indo em direção ao banheiro, Ave Maria já vi que hoje é dia de morrer do coração.

Vesti minha camisola de seda preta, da Victoria's secret,ela prendia no seio como se fosse um sutien,e ia ate metade da coxa,ela tinha uns desenhos de flores,em rendinha branca no busto,era a minha í do banheiro e vi que o Ed estava de costas pra mim, apenas de cueca boxer preta,não hiperventila bella, se acalme, não desmaia, ai meu deus isso deveria ser pecado!

Ele se virou e me olhou dos pés a cabeça. Veio se aproximando, e eu tinha congelado ali. Não conseguia me mexer.

-Você está linda bella, a cama já está arrumada, vamos dormir?-perguntou me olhando nos olhos, percebi logo que aquele brilho em seu olhar era desejo, mais perai, para tudo! ELE IA DORMIR DE CUECA?

-Vamos sim, mais você vai dormir assim?- perguntei corando

-Vou, algum problema carinho?- perguntou me puxando para a cama.

-Na... não, claro que não, perguntei por perguntar- disse muito encabulada.

Fomos cada um para um lado da cama, me deitei virada pra ele, e ele virado pra mim sem que nós mesmos percebêssemos, foi involuntário. Ele foi chegando seu rosto pra perto do meu, com uma de suas mãos segurou meu rosto e me beijou levemente.

-Boa noite carinho - sussurrou em meu ouvido e se virou para dormir.

Admito que fiquei um pouco surpresa,j urava que iria rolar "aqueles" beijos, mais não, ele simplesmente se virou para dormir. Até parece que eu iria deixar barato.

-Ed, eu to sentindo uma dor nas costas, será que você poderia fazer uma massagem?- ele havia se virado pra me escutar, sorriu e fez um sim com a cabeça.

Eu me virei, e como não sou boba nem nada, retirei minha camisola, de modo com que ele não visse nada, e me deitei de bruços.

Ele engoliu seco, e começou a massagear minhas costas, o senti me dando leves beijos primeiro na minha nuca, e foi descendo por minhas costas, eu virei meu rosto para olhar pra ele, ele beijou minha boca, de forma afoita e descontrolada, demonstrando sua necessidade de me ter. Ele já estava só de cueca, porque era assim que ele dormia, eu estava só de calcinha.

Os beijos estavam ardentes, suas mãos deslizavam por todo o meu corpo, e as minhas pelo o seu, apertei sua bunda E QUE BUNDA, me virei de forma que eu ficasse por cima, continuei beijando sua boca, e sentindo meu centro junto ao dele, só separados por aqueles tecidos idiotas.

Ele ficou por cima de mim e começou a descer seus beijos por meu pescoço, ombro, colo, até alcançar meus seios. Abocanhou um dando leves chupadas e mordidas. Com uma mão ele apertava o outro seio e a outra mão puxava minha perna para cima.

-Bella - gemeu ele baixinho quando passei minhas unhas por suas costas.

Ele desceu os beijos pela minha barriga, eu o puxei para cima e o beijei. Meu Deus do céu que beijo bom... Ele foi tirando minha calcinha durante o beijo... Parou de me beijar para tirá-la completamente, sem nunca desgrudar seus olhos dos meus. Eu fiz o mesmo com sua cueca. Agora estávamos os dois nus.

Beijamo-nos dessa vez com mais carinho, ele me olhos como se pedisse permissão. Só ai eu fui olhar pra baixo e ver aquele "volume" ali. Juro que cheguei a pensar que não caberia, eu sou tão pequenininha, aquilo tudo caber em mim? Acho que não.

-Ed... -chamei por ele em um murmúrio, ele me olhou.

-Algum problema carinho?-perguntou ele meio nervoso.

-Não... Quer dizer... -eu engasguei ai... Não conseguia falar nada.

-O que houve bella?-perguntou ele meio serio

-Eu sou virgem - disse abaixando a cabeça. Ele me olhou com carinho e compreensão.

-Eu juro que não vou te machucar... Se você sentir dor me avisa que eu paro ok?- perguntou ele

-Uhumm... respondi.

-Olhe para mim carinho.

Logo que ele me disse isso... Ele começou a me penetrar, bem devagar. Senti uma dor aguda em meu baixo ventre, parecia que ia me rasgar ao meio, deixei uma lagrima rolar por meu rosto sem que eu percebesse.

-Bella se você quiser, eu paro - ele disse preocupado.

-Não... Daqui a pouco passa- respondi me acalmando, não iria adiantar de nada parar mesmo, eu já não era mais virgem. Ele esperou um pouco para eu me acostumar e para a dor passar, depois ele começou a dar leves investidas em mim, a dor passou e só ficou o prazer.

-Mais rápido Ed - disse sussurrando para ele

-Graças a Deus, está difícil me segurar - dizendo isso ele começou a dar estocadas em mim. Eu comecei a rebolar junto a ele, ele gemia alto e eu também, depois de algum tempo senti meu corpo todo tremer e dei um grito. Ele gemeu alto junto de mim e chegamos ao clímax juntos.

Ele caiu exausto em cima de mim, se retirou de dentro de mim, deitou ao meu lado na cama e me puxou para que eu deitasse em seu peito.

-Foi perfeito - falei olhando pra ele, ele sorriu.

-Foi mais do que perfeito carinho, foi inesquecível.

Sorri e depois de alguns minutos adormeci.

Durante a noite sonhei com o porquê de eu ter ido embora. Não gosto de lembrar de como abandonei meus amigos... Mais eu não podia fazer nada... Eu era uma tola apaixonada, e que nem acredita que agora esta sendo correspondida.

FLASH BACK

Eu tinha 14 anos e já era completamente apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo, Edward Anthoni Masen acabado de chagar em Forks para passar minhas férias... Já estava sentindo falta dos meus amigos. Cheguei em casa correndo,deixei minhas coisas em meu quarto e fui pra casa dos Cullen.

Toquei a campainha e quem atendeu foi a Esme.

-Olá bella!! Que saudade... Como você está?

-Eu to bem tia... E ai cadê o pessoal?

-Ta todo mundo na piscina... Vai lá!- eu já fui saindo... O que leva a uma pessoa ir à piscina em uma cidade chuvosa que quase nunca tem sol? ? Eu respondo!! LOUCURA TOTAL!!

Tava na cara que isso era coisa da Alice.

Cheguei à área da piscina e vi meus amigos brincando de briga de galo. Comecei a rir instantaneamente.

-Liceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - gritei e a pixel saio correndo da piscina pra vir falar comigo.

Nesse momento eu percebi que não havia visto meu melhor amigo, o meu anjo pessoal.

Olhei para o lado e vejo duas pessoas se beijando, se separaram logo depois que eu gritei a lice. Quando eu olhei mais atentamente percebi que era o Edward.

A Alice e a rose eram as únicas que sabiam do meu tombo pelo ed. Logo que ela percebeu que eu havia visto tratou de me tirar de lá. Fomos correndo para o quarto dela e a rose foi correndo atrás de nós.

Chegando lá me joguei na cama da lice.

Ai meu deus... Eu sou muito idiota... O pior e que eu estava chorando, eu devia ser forte pra aparentar indiferença, mas nem isso eu conseguia.

-Calmaa bells... Vai ficar tudo bem!- a lice disse.

-quem e aquela lice?- perguntei tirando a cabeça do travesseiro.

-o nome dela e Tânia. E uma colega do ed da escola.- disse devagar e quase chorando também, ela sempre teve muita compaixão, sabia o que eu estava sentindo.

-Colega?? Se aquilo é colega imagina se fosse amiga né porraaa!!!-disse estressada e chorando mais do que nunca... Eu tremia, soluçava, até enjoada eu já estava ficando.

A rose se sentou do meu lado fazendo carinho na minha cabeça.

Nesse momento bateram na porta.

TOC TOC TOC (onomatopéia ridícula... mas fazer o que né)

-quem e?? Perguntou a lice

-sou eu, o Edward. - logo que ele falou eu me apavorei, ele não podia me ver daquela forma... Não eu completamente histérica.

-Perai ed! Já iremos abrir!- gritei pra ele com a voz meio abafada por conta do choro, mais pedindo a deus pra que ele não tivesse percebido nada.

-Tudo bem estou esperando, é que eu quero te apresentar pra alguém bells... Vem logo, por favor - disse de forma meiga.

FUDEUUUUUUUU... Como assim vem logo que eu quero te apresentar a alguém? RECUSO-ME a conhecer a vaca!!

-Ok ed. já vou - olhei para as meninas desesperada.

-Meninas socoorroooo... Ajudem-me a ficar gata pra que ele não perceba o que estava acontecendo aqui pleaseee!!!- disse já pulando em cima delas.

-Deixa a maquiagem por minha conta bells... - disse a rose indo pegar o kit de maquiagem no banheiro da lice

-E eu cuido da roupa amiga- a lice já estava dentro do closet.

Quando me olhei no espelho minutos depois, percebi que eu estava linda... nem parecia que eu havia tido um ataque histérico a pouco.

Desci com o máximo de orgulho que eu tinha no momento. Lutando internamente pra não chorar... Mantendo a cabeça erguida sob olhares vigilantes das minhas amigas quase irmãs.

Chegando lá embaixo agradeci por não ter caído na escada. Ao pé da escada estava a loira aguada da Tânia e meu deus grego.

Eu estava com um vestido verde água todo soltinho, sem detalhes que prendia só no peito e era de alçinha, com uma sapatilha prata. A maquiagem era simples um lápis fraco no olho e um gloss cor de rosa, porém escondi o meu ataque histérico de cedo com a base.

Edward me olhava com o meio sorriso que eu tanto amo.

Ele me pegou em seus braços e me deu um abraço bem apertado.

-Que saudades carinho - disse sussurrando em meu ouvido.

-Eu também senti sua falta ed - disse igualmente

-Bom... Eu queria te apresentar a Tânia - ele disse logo que saímos de nosso abraço.

-Tânia essa é a bella, minha melhor amiga - disse isso apontando pra mim, nessa hora meu coração doeu, "melhor amiga" essas palavras ecoavam em minha cabeça, e doía pensar que era só isso mesmo, apesar de eu querer mais.

-Prazer bella, o ed fala muito de você - disse me estendendo a mão.

-Bells essa é a Tânia, minha namorada - nessa hora meu coração parou, não sabia que reação eu poderia ter, só sei que eu graças a deus não demonstrei meu desespero em minha feição. Estendi a mão para Tânia.

-O prazer é todo meu - disse tentando dar um sorriso convincente, ela e ele acreditaram já minha amigas não, elas me conheciam bem de mais, sabiam o quanto eu estava sofrendo.

Passamos o dia inteiro juntos, eu, emm, rose, lice, jazz, ed e Tânia.

À noite eu disse que iria para casa, não queria dormir na mesma casa que aqueles dois. Convidei a lice e a rose para irem pra minha casa.

-Claruuu que nos vamos né rose?- disse a Alice olhando para rose.

-Obviou!Pra isso que servem as amigas... O meu ursinho tem que entender.

-Valeu gente, nem sei o que seria de mim sem vocês aqui. Obrigada de verdade!- disse abraçando-as.

Fomos para minha casa, lá eu chorei tudo o que eu tinha de chorar, e depois nós dormimos. De manhã bem cedo elas foram embora.

Eu conversei com meu pai e decidi que iria para a casa de minha mãe. Era a melhor coisa a se fazer. Claro que meu pai não sabe os meus motivos, eu disse a ele que não estava me sentindo bem, e que preferia ir para casa de minha mãe, porque lá ela iria saber cuidar de mim. Sei que fui um pouco malvada, é verdade, mais eu precisava sair de lá.

Liguei para a casa dos Cullen.

-Alô? Poderia falar com a Alice?- Perguntei tentando disfarçar um pouco minha voz.

-Só um minutinho que ela já vai atender- disse Esme, que bom que ela não me reconheceu.

-OIIiiiii...quem fala?- aquele pixel sempre ta animada, nunca vi.

-Oi lice, sou eu bella, tudo bem?- perguntei com a voz um pouco trêmula, tenho certeza que ela vai tentar me convencer de ficar, mais eu não posso,preciso ir, tenho que espairecer.

-Oiii bells, tudo certinho aqui sim e ai como ta? EIII vem pra caaaaa!!- disse animada como sempre.

-Lice... Olha só... Eu vou embora hoje ainda ok?- falei com medo da resposta dela.

-O QUEEEEEEEEEEEE???? Pirou bells? Por quê?- Disse com a voz um pouco chorosa.

-Olha lice, nada que você faça mais me fazer mudar de idéia ok? Você sabe o por que. Eu preciso pensar, e eu não vou agüentar continuar aqui vendo seu irmão com essazinha. Desculpa, eu queria ficar aqui com vocês, mais não tenho forças.- disse chorando. Ela compreendeu, eu sabia que ia compreender.

-Ok então bells... Se é assim que você prefere eu estou do seu lado amiga. Mais manda noticias viu? Amo-te muitooo!!- ela disse soluçando.

-Manda um beijo pra todo mundo ai viu? Eu nem vou ai me despedir porque eu sei que vão tentar me convencer de ficar, então manda um beijo pra todo mundo, inventa uma desculpa por mim ok? E por favor!! Não brigue com seu irmão por conta disso ta? Amo-te também lice, muito mesmo amiga! Bejussss - disse me despedindo com o coração na mão, é difícil de mais ver quem você gosta longe de você, tão longe e tão perto ao mesmo tempo.

Nesse dia fui embora e não voltei durante quatro anos, nesse tempo tentei de todas as formas possíveis deixar de amar o Edward, mas meu coração não queria, tudo o que eu fazia,o que algumas pessoas diziam, até o jeito de se moverem me lembrava ele, o meu anjo particular, meu deus grego, meu Adonis.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Acordei e senti um peso em minha cintura. Olhei e constatei que era o braço do ed. Ele dormia tranquilamente, com um sorrisinho bem fraquinho na boca.

Hoje eu estou aqui, com o homem da minha vida ao meu lado, dormindo abraçado a mim, o que eu faço? Sigo o meu coração? Sigo a razão? A razão me diz que ele é bom de mais pra mim, que eu vou acabar me machucando de novo. Porém tudo tem sido tão perfeito, mas em momento algum ele disse que me amava.

Será que eu estou sendo apenas um brinquedo? Será que eu devo dar mais uma chance pra esse amor?

Não sei... Acho que vou deixar o tempo dizer o que e certo e o que é errado. Vou me deixar levar e ver no que vai dar.

Fim do cap 4

Luana Cullen-» oieee... brigada por estar acompanhando a fic, sobre o errinho, me desculpe de novo, postei certo depois, e ta ai a esperada grande noite. Espero que você goste viu! Bejuss

Gika Salla-» oieee... obrigada pelos toques, sobre as risadas, sempre achei melhor em iuahiauaiu ou kkkkk por isso fiz desse jeito, mais obrigada pelo toque, apelidos em letra maiúscula é errado porque não é nome próprio então meu próprio computador já corrige pondo em minúscula, por isso esta em minúscula, me desculpe pelo errinho, mais eu já consertei. Ta ai o próximo cap, espero que você goste, repito, muito obrigada pelas criticas, é sempre bom ver o que estão gostando ou desaprovando. Comente mais viu?? Bejusss

Raissa Cullen-» oiee... me desculpee pelos errinhos, postei certinho depois, não sei se você viu... Tem cap novo... Espero que você goste, bejusssssss

Gabi-b-» oiee... Obrigada por estar lendo, desculpe pelo errinho, espero que esteja gostando, se gostar comente sempre viu? É sempre bom pra escritora ver que estão gostando, da um gás a mais... obrigada de novo bejussss

Espero que todos gostem...

Se gostarem comentemmmmm plisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Bejussss

By: bruninhaa cullen ou buh-chan


	5. Minha decisão

Continuei olhando para Edward, feliz de ter ao menos tomado uma decisão. Percebi que ele estava acordando.

-Bom dia carinho, dormiu bem?- Perguntou Edward fazendo carinho em meu rosto, eu já estava sorrindo.

-Dormi bem sim... E você?- perguntei me virando pra ele, ficando de frente.

-Maravilhosamente bem, impossível dormir mal sentindo seu cheiro - disse ele inspirando o meu cheiro através de meu cabelo.

Depois de inspirar o cheiro de meu cabelo ele desceu os lábios para minha boca, me dando um leve beijo nos lábios.

Ficamos nos olhando durante um tempo, ate que ele se levantou.

-Aonde vai ed?- perguntei me esquecendo o que eu queria saber assim que o vi nu.

-Ao banheiro, volte a dormir carinho, ainda é muito cedo.

Aproveitei para olhar no relógio e vi que eram 07h00min da manhã ainda, voltei a dormir sentindo ele me abraçar.

Alice pov's

-Lice vai lá em cima chamar o ed e a bella, pra gente poder ir logo pra praia, não estou com paciência de esperar muito não, e já está ficando tarde.- disse o meu amor com carinha linda de tédio.

-Pode deixar meu amor, já vou lá chamar o ed e a bella, eles ainda devem estar dormindo, depois eu que sou a preguiçosa!- realmente eles sempre diziam que a cama era minha companheira predileta, mas eu não entendo uma hora eu sou ligada na bateria outra hora sou siamesa com a cama, vá entender.

O que será que esses dois fizeram a noite? Sou muito curiosa, a bella como ela é, deve ter o mandado dormir no sofá! Ou mesmo o ed cavalheiro do jeito que é deve ter dormido no sofá, bom, só vendo pra saber, é agora que eu descubro.

Abri a porta devagar, e vi a imagem que eu não queria, serio gente, ver seu próprio irmão nu não é legal, mais o que eu queria ver eu vi, os dois tinham se dado bem, mais para tudo!!!!! COMO ASSIM O ED E A BELLA TRANSARAM?? A Isabella puritana Swan transou com meu irmão? Choquei! Mais adorei também!

-OLHA SÓ QUE COISA FEIA!!- gritei e os dois pularam de susto, nessa acabou que o ed se descobriu mais ainda, antes o lençol estava cobrindo suas partes, agora já era, estava que nem veio ao mundo!

-Droga Edward se cobre! – disse tapando meus olhos com minhas mãos, ta bom, tenho que admitir que meu irmão seja um pedaço de mau caminho, mais puts, ver ele peladão não é minha praia não!

Ele se cobriu na hora, a bella estava roxa de vergonha, e o pior de tudo, como eu havia gritado, todo mundo que estava lá embaixo subiu pra ver o que havia acontecido. Ou seja, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, estavam ali.

Puts, agora ferrou pra mim, o ed vai me matar, eu e minha boca grande, merdaaaaa!

FIM DO ALICE POV'S

BELLA POV'S

MORRIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Pelo amor de Deus alguém me diz que isso é um pesadelo e que eu ainda não acordei! Euzinha, deitada na cama, nua, com apenas um lençol me cobrindo, e do meu lado, o Edward deus grego Cullen, também nu, me abraçando com um braço, e os dois de olhos arregalados olhando para a porta, onde estavam paradas as 4 pessoas que eu menos queria ver naquele momento, vou ser zoada eternamente pelo emm, a rose vai querer me dar conselhos, o jazz não vai fazer nada, eu acho, e aquela pacote de cheetos, que eu juro vou matar, me olhando.

-Cacetee! Bella? Edward? Puts por essa eu não esperava, e ai bella ele dá no couro direitinho????- disse o Emmet se pocando de rir

Eu já havia ficado roxa, azul, vermelha, amarela, mas nesse momento eu estava branca igual a neve. O ed olhou pra mim, viu que eu estava muito embaraçada, eu o olhei nos olhos por um breve momento, e o abracei forte, escondendo meu rosto em seu peito. Só teve um, porém..... A anta aqui, esqueceu que estava nua coberta apenas por um lençol, sendo assim o que aconteceu??? O lençol desceu ate minha cintura, meus seios ficaram apertados contra o tórax do Edward, fiquei mais rubra ainda, já estava começando a chorar de vergonha, tentei disfarçar, mas não deu muito certo, comecei a soluçar baixinho, o ed ficou rígido sob meus braços, fez um carinho em minhas costas e disse curto e grosso:

-Saiam .daqui .agora- quando Edward Cullen diz algo pausadamente, com uma falsa calma, e grossamente, aaaaa meu querido sai de baixo, a família dele já conhecia tudo sobre isso, ou seja, saíram rapidinho.A Alice foi a única que ficou.

-Preciso repetir Alice??- Perguntou o ed me abraçando mais forte, eu ainda chorava, agora principalmente por saber que eu teria de encará-lo, e isso não era uma coisa que eu gostaria que acontecesse tão cedo.

-Só fiquei para avisa-los que vamos a praia, se quiserem vocês podem ficar, não tem problema- disse de forma complacente, percebendo exatamente qual era o teor da situação.

-Quer ir bella?- perguntou ele me olhado carinhosamente

-Sinceramente?? Não!- respondi e enfiei meu rosto em seu peito novamente

-Então ok... Eu aviso ao pessoal, só mais uma coisa, hoje de noite eu gostaria que vocês dois estivessem aqui para o jantar, pois eu quero falar com todos ok? thau- disse e saiu rapidamente a pixel, claro né? Ela sabia que estava encrencada.

Não tinha coragem de sair do abraço do ed, estava completamente constrangida, não sabia se ele me amava, se ele achava que tinha feito coisa errada, agido por impulso.

Senti ele se distanciar de mim um pouco, fiquei de olhos bem fechados, ele começou a beijar meu rosto, primeiro minha testa, depois minhas bochechas, depois meu queixo, depois a ponta do meu nariz, e em seguida, o principal, o que eu tanto ansiava minha boca.

O beijo foi um simples encostar de lábios, depois minhas mãos voaram, sem minha permissão, para o cabelo dele, ele me puxou para seu colo, apenas com o lençol impedindo que nossos corpos se tocassem livremente, uma mão dele estava em minha cintura, já a outra, explorava minhas coxa.

O beijo estava urgente, necessitado, e a cada segundo meu corpo pedia por mais, clamava o toque dele, por onde seus dedos assavam deixavam um rastro de fogo em mim, me consumindo aos poucos, em um desejo sem fim, apesar de saber que eu teria de parar, que aquilo não era certo, meu corpo estava entregue, ele não respondia a minha razão, seguia apenas meu coração.

Ele girou nossos corpos e nos deitou de novo na cama, dessa vez já era o lençol, eu o sentia por inteiro, seu "amigo" já tinha dado sinal de vida, e seu corpo pressionava o meu cada vez mais.

Ele passou a beijar meu pescoço, suas mãos passeavam livremente pelo meu corpo agora eu passava as minhas mãos por suas costas, e obvio aquela bundinha linda.

-A bella, você me deixa louco - Ele disse num sussurro em meu ouvido.

Arrepiei-me da cabeça aos pés.

-Te quero, sempre - Resmungou ele.

Ta bom então, realiza galera, um homem desses dizendo que te quer sempre, o que você faz hein hein hein?????? Obvio... Vira gelatina derretida!

Sua mão direita começou a acariciar um seio meu, o outro ele beijava, lambia, fazia tudo o que tinha direito.

Tive mais uma vez ele pra mim. Acabou que ele adormeceu.

Levantei e fui tomar um banho. Deixei minhas roupas, que eu havia catado, em cima do vaso. Enchi a banheira e submergi, queria esquecer os meus medos, até os meus anseios. Emergi com o coração apertado, com vontade de gritar e chorar.

Porque tudo é tão difícil? Porque tenho de amá-lo tanto?

Fiz amor com ele, o tive inteiro só pra mim, em meus braços, pelo menos tenho essas lembranças pra me consolar, saber que pelo menos não serão apenas sonhos.

Terminei meu banho, fui de roupão ate o quarto da Alice, ela não iria se importar de me emprestar uma roupa. Troquei-me e fui fazer o café da manhã.

Levei uma bandeja com o café da manhã para o quarto do ed, escrevi um bilhete e deixei junto com a bandeja em cima da mesinha de cabeceira dele e fui saindo do quarto. Parei na porta olhando para ele deitado em sua cama.

Edward Anthoni Masen Cullen é o homem que eu amo, é lindo, carinhoso, gentil, cavalheiro, tudo o que uma mulher poderia sonhar em ter em um homem, e eu sabia, que eu era muito pouco pra ele, que ele merecia muito mais, ou seja, ele nunca iria me querer.

Fui para minha casa cabisbaixa, chorando em silêncio. Estava cansada apesar de ter dormido, sendo assim, praticamente desmaiei no sofá. Pelo menos em meus sonhos eu poderei conseguir o que eu quero, ou não.

Edward pov's

Acordei depois de ter a minha menina em meus braços mais uma vez. Estiquei meus braços a procura de seu corpo e não o encontrei. Abri meus olhos e vi uma bandeja de café da manhã em cima de minha cabeceira e junto dela havia um bilhete. O peguei, a letra era de bella. Abri.

Edward,

Fui para casa, daqui a pouco meu pai chega.

Mande um beijo para a lice pra mim viu?

Na bandeja tem tudo o que você mais gosta, espero que aprecie.

Depois nos falamos.

P.s. Eu que preparei tudo.

Beijos bella

Não acredito que ela foi embora sem falar comigo. Mas tudo bem, o que posso fazer, o pai dela logo chega, pelo menos eu espero que ela tenha ido por esse motivo.

Preciso conversar com ela. Perguntar o porquê de ela ter estado tão distante, preciso dizer a ela que a amo, que a quero a meu lado.

Mais tarde vou lá para que nós possamos conversar.

A bella, você me deixa maluco, maluco pelo seu cheiro, seu gosto.

Como pode ser tão difícil amar alguém?

Espero que ela goste de mim da mesma forma que eu dela, vou pedir a Alice para sondar pra mim. É isso, a Alice vai ter de me ajudar.

Fim do cap 5


	6. A conversa

Bella pov's

Acordei com o telefone tocando. Atendi.

-Alô?- disse com a voz embargada pelo sono

-BEEEELLAAAAA.... Como assim você foi embora e nem me esperou? Eu sou sua melhor amiga lembra? Puxa muito palha isso que você fez.

-Desculpa lice, é que eu realmente não estava me sentindo bem pra ficar na sua casa, estou morrendo de vergonha e você sabe disso, você me conhece muito bem. A e a senhorita me paga viu? Só pra te avisar deste pequeno detalhe minha querida. - disse com uma voz um pouco ameaçadora.

-Puxa bella, você vai fazer algo com a sua fada madrinha? Magoei.

Desculpa por aquilo, realmente eu não devia ter gritado agora você vai ser zoada eternamente pelo emm, até o jazz está zoando o ed. E ele está todo preocupado com você, ele disse que quando acordou você já havia saído opaaaaaaaaaaa para tudooooo, nem tinha me tocado, quando saímos vocês já estavam acordados, ou seja, rolou mais uma vez? Diz diz!!- eu tinha certeza que naquela hora ela devia estar com um ultra sorriso no rosto e olhinhos brilhando.

-Lice, depois a gente conversa, não vou conseguir esconder nada nem você nem da rose mesmo, rolar rolou, mas não devia ter rolado. Hoje de noite eu apareço ai pro jantar, você disse que queria falar comigo né. Apareço ai as 07h00min. Você quer falar com todos não é? Lembro que você comentou hoje de manhã quando me fez pagar aquele mico.

-Sim, bom espero você a noite então amiga, beijus!- desligou sem eu dar thau, aff vá entender.

Fui tomar meu banho, afinal já eram 17h00min e o jantar iria ser as 19h00min.

Logo que eu terminei o banho eu vesti um vestido vermelho tomara que caia, meio xadrez (. esse é o vestido, o que a Paola ta usando), com um scarpien preto e meia calça fio 20 também preta.

Fiz uma maquiagem forte, marcando bem os olhos em preto esfumaçado.

Terminei de me arrumar eram 10 para as 19h00min. Fui para a casa dos Cullen.

Chegando lá foi a própria Alice que abriu a porta, ela estava com um vestido branco, muito parecido com vestidos de casamento, (./_ esse é o vestido) usando uma sandália branca com strass, uma maquiagem fraca, só um lápis e um brilho, com um leve toque de blush. Ela estava maravilhosa.

Entrei e vi Esme lá dentro com um vestido tomara que caia azul bebe chifon (vestido da Esme ../H/E/ZZ/IKW9X6/1227033968680_bigPhoto_). Ela estava linda também, super bem arrumada, sem exagerar. Rosalie também estava lá, linda como sempre. Trajava um vestido simples, apenas com um trançado na frente (vestido da rosalie ..) e um sapato preto estilo scarpien porem aberto na frente, maquiagem mais forte que a minha. O Carlisle estava lá também, com uma camisa social listrada, calça jeans e um blazer por cima (roupa do Carlisle .com/_2Nkv8L7WmR0/SQoKTrs6TsI/AAAAAAAACEg/lM3iSdzFzvY/s400/Roupa_Artigo%), o Emmet estava parado ao lado da Rose com um terno risca de giz cinza, uma camisa social branca e por baixo uma camiseta cinza ( roupa do Emmet .), o jazz também já estava lá com calça e terno todo preto, camisa social preta e gravata branca ( roupa do Jasper ), a única pessoa que eu não vi ali foi o Edward.

-Bells que bom que você já chegou!! Agora só falta o ed.- disse a polly indo de encontro ao namorado.

-Putz bella, você ta gostosa pacas hein!- disse o emm levando em seguida um tapa da rose - não que você não seja mais né ursinha!- disse ele alisando o braço.

-Emmet, já levando broca da Rosalie? Porque hein?- sabia que quem havia dito tinha sido o Edward, olhei na direção das escadas e o vi. Lindo como sempre, trajava uma calça jeans de lavagem escura, uma camisa social preta, um blazer preto ( roupa do ed .com/B000000000000193_Portu/I3/News9A_), e o cabelo como sempre desarrumado.

Logo que ele acabou de dizer e eu me virei, ele me viu, parou no inicio da escada e ficou me olhando como se estivesse hipnotizado. Quando saiu do "transe" voltou a caminhar, vindo em minha direção, parou a minha frente.

-Você está linda carinho - disse baixinho para que só eu escutasse, o que não surtiu efeito, pois assobios foram escutados por nos vindos de seu irmão.

Eu fiquei rubra na hora que escutei os assobios, já sabia o porquê, com toda a certeza foi por conta de hoje cedo. O ed puxou meu queixo para cima utilizando seu dedo indicador, quando olhei em seus olhos vi que eles rilhavam com uma intensidade descomunal, ele aproximou sua cabeça da minha e me deu um selinho, foi um leve encostar de lábios, mas pra mim significou muito, já que seus pais estavam na sala.

-Ai meu Deus, pelo que vejo eu perdi alguma coisa Carlisle - disse a Esme com a mão no peito e um sorriso no rosto.

Edward me abraçou e eu escondi meu rosto em seu peito.

Neste momento todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo para explicá-los.

-Eles não estão oficialmente juntos - disse a rose

-Eles não são lindos juntos gente? - disse a pixel com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Também quero saber a quanto tempo estão juntos - disse o jazz

-CHEGAAA.... Um de cada vez se não nós não entendemos - disse o Carlisle e pra variar o Emmet não havia calado a boca, ou seja, disse besteira.

-Tão juntos desde ontem, hoje de manhã estavam até nus!- disse achando que todos ainda estavam falando, porém na hora que o Carlisle gritou chega todos se calaram só a anta do Emmet continuou falando.

MORRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII me enterra porque eu já fui dessa pra melhor. PUTA QUE TE PARIU EMMET!! Aff mentira, eu gosto da Esme. Porque ele tem de fazer esses comentários? Socorro meu deus. Acuda! Nesse momento percebi que havia empalidecido, comecei a enxergar tudo de forma turva, até que minha visão sumiu pronto... Desmaiei.

Escutei alguém gritar meu nome, quando eu estava acordando.

-Graças a deus você acordou bella - disse a Esme

Eu ainda não estava enxergando muito bem, por ter desmaiado, mas senti alguém com a mão em cima da minha, virei para ver quem era e vi que Edward estava segurando minha mão. Olhei em seus olhos e vi preocupação. Sorri fraquinho para que ele se acalmasse. Logo veio um furacão para perto de mim.

-BEELLSSS que bom que você acordou você está bem? Ta enjoada?- disse a lice quase entrando em desespero

-Eu to bem lice, respira, e então vamos ao jantar?- tudo o que eu menos queria era as atenções voltadas pra mim.

-Vamos, vamos sim, quero contar logo a novidade.

Todos foram saindo devagar. Quando me levantei para segui-los Edward me segurou. Olhei para ele com apreensão, com medo do que ele iria dizer.

-Espera carinho, antes eu quero falar com você - ele disse me puxando de volta para o sofá.

-Pode falar, eu estou escutando. - disse tremendo um pouco.

-Vou ser direto, sei que você não gosta que enrolem - eu sorri quando ele disse isso, pronto, é nessa hora que ele diz que se arrependeu e que me quer só como amiga, prepara o coração bella – ontem nós dois tivemos uma noite maravilhosa, foi a melhor noite da minha vida, e eu queria que você soubesse que eu gosto muito de você e ....- o interrompi nessa hora

-Tá bom ed, o que você quer dizer? Que se arrependeu? Ta tudo bem, amigos então. - disse me levantando e indo em direção a sala de jantar, ele me puxou pelo pulso, fazendo com que eu voltasse a olhar pra ele, meus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas, olhei para baixo, para que ele não visse as lágrimas.

-Você entendeu tudo errado bella, eu sei que anos atrás nós dois sofremos desilusões, eu sei que eu tenho medo de amar, medo de ser feliz, mas você tem que saber que eu te amo! Desde a época da Tânia. Foi por você que eu terminei com ela, porque logo que você foi embora, senti um enorme aperto no peito, como se eu estivesse perdendo meu ente mais querido, ou meu bem mais precioso. Eu jurei que quando eu te visse de novo, se ainda nutrisse aquele sentimento por você eu iria tentar te conquistar, te ter como minha. - nesse momento eu estava chorando muito já, pois é minha maquiagem já era.

-Você pode não me querer bella, você pode ter se arrependido, você deve ter alguém que te ame onde você mora. Não seria nem um pouco difícil se apaixonar por você, depois de ontem, tudo o que eu posso lhe dizer é que sentir teu corpo junto ao meu, seus lábios sincronizados ao nosso ritmo único, meu coração queria gritar eu te amo pra você. Perdoe-me se te magoei alguma vez, mas eu sei que posso te fazer feliz, me dá uma chance bella, uma chance pra eu te fazer minha mulher. – olhei em seus olhos e vi que estavam marejados.

O que eu faço? Como eu devo agir nesse momento? Sigo minha razão, que diz que ele é impossível pra mim, que eu irei me machucar mais cedo ou mais tarde, ou sigo meu coração, que quer que eu pule em seus braços e seja sua eternamente?


	7. Caminhando para o futuro

Realmente acredito que está na hora de eu me decidir. Ele está sendo sincero, dá pra perceber, ele me quer como eu o quero, não tenho o que pensar, irei arriscar todas as minhas fichas nesse amor. Se eu me machucar, ao menos não poderei dizer que não tentei, não terei sido covarde.

-Edward - comecei com um tom de voz, mas brando e baixo.

-Graças a deus você vai falar alguma coisa - ele disse passando a mão nos cabelos, em um gesto de puro nervosismo.

-Não posso negar que você me pegou de surpresa. Eu jurava que você iria dizer que havia se arrependido, que agiu por impulso. Mas depois dessa sua declaração eu tenho de te dizer algumas coisas também. - nesse momento eu já estava suando frio.

-Há anos atrás, quando eu te vi com Tânia, meu coração doeu, eu me quebrei em milhões de pedaços. Eu era apaixonada por você, e fui embora por conta dessa paixão. Pensava que com o tempo eu iria lhe esquecer, que era só uma paixonite de adolesceste, que com o tempo iria passar. O tempo foi passando, e eu percebi que não adiantava de nada ficar sem vir a Forks, pois além de eu sentir muita falta dos meus amigos, eu não estava conseguindo te esquecer, pelo contrario, só me lembrava cada vez mais de você. Vim para cá disposta a não fazer nada, a simplesmente deixar acontecer, mas isso é muito difícil quando se trata de Alice Cullen. Sua irmã e rose me ajudaram muito a entender que se eu queria algo contigo, eu tinha que lutar brava e duramente se preciso, mas que eu teria de usar todas as minhas armas, pois esse era o único modo de eu te ter pra mim. - ele me olhava profundamente, seus olhos brilhavam e algumas lágrimas já haviam escapado de meus olhos e ele me olhava com os olhos vermelhos.

-O que eu quero dizer com tudo isso, é que eu te amo Edward Anthoni Masen Cullen, desde que eu me conheço por gente você é tudo pra mim, meu melhor amigo, meu companheiro, meu porto seguro, meu tudo. Sem você eu não sou nada, não posso te prometer que eu irei ser a melhor pessoa, mais eu irei tentar. Quero-te ed, te quero comigo. - disse agora olhando fundo em seus olhos.

Será que dá pra ele me beijar logo? Estou morrendo de vergonha, será que tudo o que ele disse foi uma brincadeira? Aff ninguém merece.

Edward Pov's

Tudo o que eu menos esperava era ver que logo após de falar bella iria começar a ficar multicolor, ela hora estava branca, hora estava corada, ou mesmo verde. O que era aquilo?? Medo de eu não quere-la? Meu deus do céu, como ela era boba, em um gesto rápido a puxei para meus braços e a beijei com todo o meu amor, tudo o que eu sempre quis demonstrar a ela que eu sentia, desde nossa infância.

O beijo foi começando devagar apenas para demonstrar todo o nosso sentimento, e depois de tornou sôfrego, mostrando que tudo o que nós mais tínhamos medo era de que aquilo acabasse.

Naquele momento eu comecei a ver que talvez a minha felicidade estivesse começando a surgir.

-Antes que eu estrague tudo de novo, por puro medo, Isabella Marie Swan você aceita namorar comigo?- perguntei muito nervoso, apesar de tudo o que ela disse, eu ainda tinha muito medo de ela não aceitar.

-Claro que eu quero ed! É tudo o que eu mais quero!- ela disse e pulou em meus braços, me bando um super beijo, uauuuuuuu, essa mulher um dia me mata!

Descemos para o jantar de Alice. Não sei o que ela quer, mas algo me diz que a bella deve ter uma leve idéia.

Bella pov's

Não sei o que a lice está planejando, mas eu juro que acho que ela e o jazz estão aprontando, será que eles vão se casar? Seria um motivo pra ela estar convocando esse jantar... Bom já que eu não sei mesmo, prefiro não especular, vou esperar para ver o que ela vai falar.

Nem acredito que finalmente eu estou namorando com o ed, tudo isso parece um sonho! Minha vinda pra Forks depois de tanto tempo, o melhor beijo da minha vida, a noite mais perfeita e finalmente o pedido de namoro. Tudo em tão pouco tempo que eu mal consigo acreditar.

Realmente eu faço certo ao tentar esquecer o passado, parece até loucura, que medo bobo, aonde já se viu... O ed nunca iria pra cama comigo, me pediria em namoro sem me amar... Ele me ama sim, do mesmo jeito que eu amo ele.

O meu deus lindinho do céu, obrigada por me fazer a mulher mais feliz desse mundo!

Edward cullen me faria a mulher mais feliz desse mundo, muito mais do que já estava fazendo.

Bom mas agora eu tenho de me concentrar nesse jantar, afinal ver toda a família Cullen reunida em volta de uma mesa apenas nos esperando deve ser algo realmente grande.

Jasper estava tenso, percebi de imediato logo que olhei para ele, já Alice estava com um sorriso enorme, maior do que o de costume, pelo visto o que eles iriam dizer faz a Alice feliz, mais da medo ao jazz, nunca fui boa observadora, só por isso dá pra se imaginar o tamanho do clima do lugar.

-Gente eu quero a atenção de vocês agora- começou a lice- eu e o jazz temos uma novidade para contar - nisso ela olhou para ele e sorriu, sorriu como se ele fosse o ultimo bombom da caixa de chocolate.

-Bom, eu e a Alice vamos nos casar. - disse o jasper.

Logo em seguida todos começaram a dar os parabéns, mas ele nos interrompeu.

-Antes das felicitações, tem mais uma coisa que nós queremos contar... - ele suspirou fechando os olhos, e a lice sorriu mais ainda - a Alice está grávida.

Quando ele disse que ela estava grávida, foi um choque geral, todos se surpreenderam, vi que Carlisle e Esme ficaram brancos e de boca aberta, Emmet e Edward fecharam s punhos, provavelmente pensando em quebrar ele por ter "desvirginado" sua irmã, já eu e rose sorriamos muito, felizes com a noticia.

-Mas quero que saibam que eu a pedi em casamento antes de saber dos bebês - disse ele ainda muito tenso. OPAAAAA bebês? Vi Edward perder a cor e ficar com as pernas bambas. O abracei mais forte, para dar apoio, eu estava muito feliz pela minha amiga, meus olhos estavam cheios de água, assim como os de rose. Vi Carlisle se aproximar de Jasper e Alice e vi o jazz enrijecer o corpo, em um sinal de puro nervosismo.

-Jasper - disse Carlisle em um tom de voz autoritário, mas em seguida ele sorriu – relaxa jazz! Eu sei que minha filha te ama, e eu respeito às decisões dela, se é isso que ela quer tudo bem, e quanto aos bebês, eu sei que você é um bom homem, e que a ama, e sei que será um bom pai, então tudo o que eu tenho a dizer é sejam felizes, que Deus abençoe essa união, e saibam que eu abençôo esse casamento.

Nessa hora o jazz relaxou, sorriu de forma sonhadora enquanto abraçada Alice, logo em seguida dando um beijo nela.

Percebi que o ed ainda estava rijo, nervoso com tudo.

-Ed? – tentei falar com ele, ele se virou lentamente para mim.

-Hum... – disse ainda meio pálido.

-Você vai ser titio, e de 2! Isso não é lindo amor?- o vi embranquecer ainda mais, nessa hora eu vi que havia dito merda.

-Ed, presta atenção – ele estava me olhando, eu me livrei de seu abraço e peguei em suas mãos.

-Eu imagino que você nunca deve nem ter imaginado que sua irmã havia crescido, que ela não era mais virgem – vi ele balançar a cabeça em sinal positivo, afirmando meu pensamento – pois é meu lindo, mas ela não é mais uma criança, ela sabe se cuidar, ela é uma mulher que vai se casar e realizar o maior sonho da vida de qualquer mulher, ser mãe. Respeite o momento deles, olha como eles estão felizes! – ele olhou e viu todos se abraçando, Alice e sua mãe chorando, jasper com a mão na barriga de Alice.

-Um dia vai ser a rose, e o emm o pai, é a lei da natureza meu amor, as pessoas nascem, crescem, reproduzem e morrem!- disse isso num tom brincalhão.

-Credo bella, como se fosse só pra isso né!- ele disse - tudo o que eu quero é que ela seja feliz, se ele a faz feliz ótimo, eu vou ser tio, meu deus do céu, nem consigo acreditar, um dia vai ser nossa vez não vai- perguntou ele com um sorrisinho malicioso.

Fiquei mais vermelha que um pimentão. Nós havíamos começado a namorar agora, ele já queria um filho?

-Não está indo muito rápido não senhor Cullen?

-Acho que não, já esperei muito tempo por você, não vou namorar contigo tanto tempo quanto Alice e Jasper, pode ter certeza. - ao dizer isso, ele percorreu seus olhos por meu corpo com um olhar de cobiça e botou um sorriso matreiro no rosto.

Deu-me um beijo e me deixou para trás, atônita, vermelha, chocada enquanto ia falar com Jasper e Alice.

Se ele acha que pode fazer isso comigo está muito enganado. Não vou namorar contigo tanto tempo quanto a Alice e o Jasper, ai meu deus, o que será que ele quis dizer com isso?

Foi nessa hora que um trovão soou ao longe, tremi por um momento, tendo a certeza de que muita coisa ainda iria acontecer.

Será que essas coisas seriam boas ou ruins?

Boa pergunta.


	8. O primeiro passo

Edward pov's

Sabe quando você quer fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo, pra que tudo se acerte logo, e você possa viver todos os melhores momentos em plena felicidade?

Pois é... É assim que eu estou. Estou afobado, morrendo de vontade de me casar logo, ter filhos, assim como o jazz e a lice.

Penso que tudo seria mais fácil se eu simplesmente a pedisse em casamento, mas também não pode ser assim, levando em consideração que nós mal começamos a namorar. Tenho de ir com calma, para não meter os pés pelas mãos e acabar sem ela, bella é arredia, orgulhosa, e muito cautelosa, tenho de prestar atenção em tudo o que eu digo quando estou com ela, para não assustá-la, serei o melhor homem para ela, serie um verdadeiro príncipe encantado, um cavalheiro, irei mimá-la, darei tudo o que ela merece, a conquistarei e a terei para sempre ao meu lado. Basta eu não ser rápido de mais.

Passou-se um mês desde o jantar de anuncio da lice e do jazz, e eu percebi que a bella tem estado um pouco estranha, só não sei por quê.

Fim do Edward pov's

Bella pov's

Eu descia as escadas da casa dos Cullen junto a Alice – eu estava tirando umas "férias" lá, pois o Charlie estava viajando, ficaria fora por 2 meses, fazia 1 semana que eu havia ido para lá – Edward, Emmet e Rosalie a esperavam no Hall da escada, enquanto eu descia, porém não sei o que houve, comecei a me sentir mole, minha vista ficando turva, senti braços fortes me segurando, senti o cheiro do ed e desmaiei.

Acordei me sentindo muito zonza, escutei murmúrios ao meu redor e senti uma mão em cima da minha.

-Bells amigaaaa você está bem? – perguntou a baixinha, eu nem mesmo sabia o que tinha acontecido muito menos saber se eu estava bem.

-Eu estou me sentindo melhor, mas não sei se eu estou bem não. – falando isso eu ri um pouquinho.

Todos me acompanharam menos o ed.

-O que você sentiu carinho? Você não tem nenhuma idéia do que pode ter te feito desmaiar não? – perguntou o ed me olhando muito preocupado, só nesse momento eu fui perceber que eu estava no quarto dele, o lugar que eu estava dormindo, aliás, e que a família inteira estava reunida a minha volta.

-Não ed, não sei mesmo, devo ter comido alguma coisa que me deixou mal, só isso. – realmente era a única coisa plausível, mas admito que eu estava muito preocupada.

Pedi para que me deixassem sozinha com a lice, eu precisava tirar umas coisas à prova.

Logo que a porta se fechou, deixando só nós duas no quarto, eu comecei a me sentir muito mais nervosa, como eu iria começar?

Ela estava parava na minha frente com um sorriso enorme, com a cara de quem estava louca para fofocar.

-Lice, hum... Não sei por onde começar – disse abaixando a cabeça

-Começa pelo começo né bells, o que houve? O que você quer falar? – perguntou batendo os pés no chão animadamente

-Lice... Como foi... Quando você descobriu que estava grávida? – perguntei olhando para minhas mãos que estavam no meu colo, constrangida, vermelha de mais.

Logo que eu digo isso, escuto uma risada inigualável da todynho, olhei para ela pronta para perguntar o porquê de ela estar rindo, quando a vejo chorando de tanto rir, me bateu uma raiva, poxa eu estou toda preocupada jurando que eu estou grávida, afinal minha menstruação estava atrasada 20 dias, e isso é muito tempo, e ela ri! Depois se diz minha amiga, com uma amiga dessa nunca que vou precisar de inimiga.

-Desculpa bellinha, mais é sério que você acha que ta grávida? – perguntou ela tentando conter a risada.

-Claro né Alice, você acha que eu estaria falando isso se não achasse? Eu estou atrasada há 20 dias... – disse olhando para baixo novamente, já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ela chegou mais perto de mim e me abraçou.

-Calma amiga... Eu vou lá ao meu quarto buscar um teste – eu já estava levantando a cabeça para dizer a ela para ser discreta – pode deixar que eu serei discreta. E não se preocupe, se você estiver mesmo grávida o ed vai assumir. – dizendo isso ela saiu do quarto.

Mais meu problema não era se ele assumiria ou não, eu sei que ele assumiria, meu medo era dele não me querer mais, achar que eu fiz uma besteira, botar a culpa em mim por nós não termos nos cuidado, ou sei lá mais o que. Foi tão intenso que nem um de nós dois pensamos nisso, e eu não posso tomar anticoncepcional, me faz mal, ou seja, só na camisinha, e mesmo assim nós não pensamos nisso.

Logo depois de eu estar nesses pensamentos desagradáveis a lice entrou no quarto com uma blusa dela na mão, não entendi mais logo depois a vi tirando a caixinha do teste de dentro da blusa, essa anã é muito esperta gente! Eu ainda estava meio chorosa, mais fui fazer o teste.

Corri para o banheiro, e fiz tudo como tinha de ser.

Sai do banheiro com o palitinho e o potinho na mão.

-Se der uma fitinha azul é negativo, se der 2 fitinhas azuis é positivo – disse a lice me puxando para sentar com ela na cama.

5 minutos depois começou a aparecer uma fitinha, eu tremia tanto que a lice que teve de segurar o potinho com a fitinha.

-Bells – quando eu e a lice vimos a maçaneta da porta ameaçando abrir eu corri para a porta e empurrei-a, pois o ed já estava abrindo a porta, fechei a porta novamente e tranquei.

-Ed... Coisas de mulher, daqui a pouco eu vou ai falar contigo ok? – falei tentando não gaguejar, e com a voz um pouco tremida.

-Ok então carinho, só pra te avisar que daqui a pouco eu vou até Port Angeles com o jazz e o emm pra comprar umas coisas ok? Mas eu volto rápido amor. – senti meu coração apertar por estar fazendo isso, ele falou de um jeito meio decepcionado, por eu tê-lo tratado tão mal.

-Tudo bem meu amor, e desculpe viu, mais é que estamos nuas, e tínhamos esquecido de trancar a porta, a lice quer ver como fica um vestido dela em mim, e ela também ta experimentando roupas aqui ta! Volta logo, te amo! Beijus – disse, só espero que ele não tenha percebido a mentira.

-Tudo bem minha linda, já volto. Beijus também te amo – logo que ele me respondeu eu olhei para trás e a lice estava olhando para a fitinha muito séria.

-Que houve lice? Já deu o resultado? – disse indo para perto dela.

-2 fitinha bella, você ta grávida – ela disse me mostrando o palitinho.

Nesse momento senti o chão sumir debaixo de meus pés, minha visão escureceu, desmaiei.

Fim do Bella pov's

-Socorrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo – Gritou Alice abrindo a porta.

Logo 6 pessoas apareceram.

- O que houve lice? - perguntou jasper.

-A bells desmaiou... Alguém acode... – disse ela indo para perto da amiga.

-Bella amor... Acorda minha linda... O que houve Alice? Porque ela desmaiou... Eu acabei de sair daqui... Ela estava bem, como ela foi desmaiar? O que você fez com ela? – Perguntou Edward desesperado, ao lado de bella que não acordava.

Alice olhou para o lado, para constatar que havia escondido o potinho e a fitinha muito bem, ao ver que eles nunca o veriam sorriu aliviada e respondeu.

-Eu não fiz nada... Ela me disse que estava meio tonta, porque havia comido muito doce, estava meio enjoada por isso, sabe como ela é né? Depois de segundos ela simplesmente desmaiou! Não foi culpa minha, pelo contrário, eu só quis ajudar – disse sorrindo fraquinho.

-Perai galera, ela ta acordando! – disse o emm sorrindo.

Bella pov's

Abri os olhos e vi as coisas meio turvas, demorei um pouco para me acostumar com a luz, enquanto isso eu escutava várias vozes falando comigo, logo que consegui focalizar algum rosto, me deparei com Edward ao meu lado, e atrás dele toda a família Cullen.

-Meu amor você está bem? O que houve? Porque você desmaiou? Você está doente?... – perguntou Edward todo preocupado.

-Calma ed... Está tudo bem comigo... Eu só desmaiei por que... Estava meio enjoada.

-Gente... Eu quero falar com a lice... Rose, fica você também... Depois eu falo com você amor... Pode ser? – perguntei pro ed fazendo biquinho, eu sei que ele não resiste.

Edward me olhou um pouco triste e foi saindo. Eu segurei sua mão e ele me olhou interrogativo, levantei e puxei seu rosto em minha direção lhe dando um beijo de puro amor, carinho. Ele se separou de mim pouco tempo depois, me dando apenas mais um selinho e saiu sorrindo.

-O que houve bella? – perguntou a rose

-Rose... Estou numa enrascada... – disse me sentando e botando a mão na cabeça.

-Conta bella, se meteu em confusão foi? O que é?- perguntou curiosa

-Estou grávida – respondi de uma vez.

-Ai jesuissssssss!!! – gritou Rosalie.

-Eu não sei o que eu faço... Tenho medo do Edward não me querer mais depois que ele souber. Eu estou com medo da reação dos meus pais, dos seus pais lice, e principalmente do ed, eu sei que ele vai assumir e nem cogitará a hipótese de aborto, porém e depois? E nós dois, como será que vai ficar? – disse tudo em um fôlego só, eu tremia, chorava e soluçava.

As duas vieram para o meu lado e começaram a mexer no meu cabelo e me fazer carinho, me dando o colo que eu precisava para eu me acalmar, aos poucos fui parando de chorar.

-Calma bells, não adianta chorar agora, você só fez um teste de farmácia, vamos ao laboratório e você faz o de sangue ok? – disse a lice tentando me acalmar ainda mais.

-Lice, eu sei que eu estou grávida. Eu sinto, minha menstruação está 20 dias atrasada, eu estou enjoada direto, com desejos também, eu estou mais... Bom estou com mais libido, eu me sinto estranha, eu me conheço gente eu sei que eu estou grávida. Obvio que eu vou fazer o exame de sangue, mais será só para eu ver positivo e mostrar para o ed. – disse lacrimejando.

-Realmente bells, você está grávida sim, todos os sintomas, eu já estava desconfiando, mas preferi não dizer nada. Vamos amanha no Laboratório está bem?

-Tudo bem... Ai meu Deus... Detalhe muito importante, nós falamos disso no dia em que a lice disse que estava grávida, dizendo que isso nunca iria acontecer conosco e coisa e tal, e o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro né? – disse meio tristinha ainda.

Depois dessa nossa breve conversa eu sai do quarto e fui à procura do ed. O encontrei no escritório do Carlisle, olhando através da janela, para o nada.

Cheguei perto dele e o abracei por trás, ele sorriu e se virou para ma abraçar também.

Ficamos um tempo só curtindo aquele abraço.

-O que está acontecendo meu amor? Porque todo esse segredo seu e das meninas? – ele disse se separando do abraço e me olhando nos olhos.

-Logo você saberá meu amor, só tenha um pouco de paciência ok? Daqui a algum tempo você saberá – disse escondendo o meu rosto e o abraçado novamente, ele me abraçou meio retraído até que enfim relaxou.

-É muito importante bells? Tem certeza que não quer me contar logo? Você sabe que pode contar comigo para tudo não sabe? – com ele falando manso desse jeito eu vou acabar contando, mais é melhor esperar o resultado do exame de sangue, melhor não alarmar ainda.

-Tenho amor, logo logo você saberá.

Depois disso o dia passou rápido. E meu nervosismo para o dia seguinte só aumentava.

Logo que amanheceu eu lice e rose saímos escondidas de casa para fazer meu exame, deixamos os meninos dormindo na cama.

Cheguei ao laboratório, fiz o exame, e me disseram que o resultado saia em 2 horas, ainda eram 08h00min da manhã então eu teria de esperar até as 10h00min.

Saímos do laboratório e a lice nos convenceu a ir ao shopping.

Paramos em frente a uma loja de bebes e meus olhos se encheram de água. Caminhei de encontro à entrada da loja mesmo sem perceber, aos olhares atentos de minhas duas amigas.

Vi um macacãozinho branco bordado, super delicado, pra recém nascidos, o peguei e fiquei analisando.

-Bella, o que vai fazer? – perguntou rose cautelosa.

-Eu vou comprar. – falei decidida.

-Tem certeza bells, você nem sabe se está grávida mesmo, não acha me... – a interrompi.

-Não acho não, mesmo que eu não esteja lice, eu quero. – fui até o caixa e paguei a roupinha.

Olhei no relógio e vi que eram 09h50min, e até eu chegar ao laboratório iria dar o horário. Fomos para o carro e rápido chegamos ao laboratório.

Entrei e peguei meu exame.

Dentro do carro eu tremia com o envelope nas mãos. As meninas me olhavam apreensivas esperando para saber o resultado. Fui abrindo devagar e peguei o papel do resultado nas mãos, muita coisa estava escrita, mais o que me chamou atenção foi o POSITIVO que o teste continha. Eu estava grávida.


End file.
